List of Island Records artists
: Closed as Keep; Redirected without discussion This is a list of current and former artists for Wikipedia:Island Records or one of its associated labels. A caret (*) denotes an artist who no longer records for the label. * Wikipedia:List of current Island Records artists * Wikipedia:List of former Island Records artists 0-9 * Wikipedia:The 77s* * Wikipedia:The 88 A * Wikipedia:Amazing Blondel* * Wikipedia:American Hi-Fi* * Wikipedia:Andrew W.K.* * Annie * Anthrax* * Art* * Wikipedia:Autopilot Off* * Wikipedia:Axe Murder Boyz* (Psychopathic/Island) B * Wikipedia:Daniel Bedingfield * Wikipedia:Wallis Bird* * Wikipedia:Black Uhuru* * Wikipedia:Black Rebel Motorcycle Club* * Wikipedia:Boondox* (Psychopathic/Island) * Wikipedia:Boukman Eksperyans* * Wikipedia:Blue In Heaven* * Wikipedia:Bon Jovi * Wikipedia:Boy Kill Boy * Wikipedia:The Bravery * The Bronx * Wikipedia:Marc Broussard* * Wikipedia:Mutya Buena* * Wikipedia:Burning Spear* * Busted* * Wikipedia:Buju Banton* C * Wikipedia:John Cale* * Wikipedia:Mariah Carey * Wikipedia:Gavin Christopher* * Wikipedia:Gabriella Cilmi* * Wikipedia:Jimmy Cliff* * Clouds* * Wikipedia:The Cranberries* * CKY* * Cord* D * Wikipedia:Damone * Wikipedia:Deus* * Wikipedia:Die Trying* * Dino* * Wikipedia:Celine Dion* * Wikipedia:Fefe Dobson* * Wikipedia:Nick Drake* * Wikipedia:Dru Hill* (University/Island) E * Wikipedia:Emerson, Lake and Palmer*(Island UK) * Wikipedia:Brian Eno* * Wikipedia:Melissa Etheridge * Everlast* * Wikipedia:Esham* (Psychopathic/Island) F * Wikipedia:Fairport Convention* * Wikipedia:Marianne Faithfull* * Wikipedia:Fall Out Boy (Wikipedia:Fueled By Ramen/Island) * Wikipedia:Fightstar* * Wikipedia:Frankie Goes to Hollywood* * Free* * Wikipedia:The Feeling* G * Wikipedia:A Girl Called Jane H * Wikipedia:Hinda Hicks* * Wikipedia:Hoobastank * Wikipedia:Whitney Houston* I * If* * Injected* * Wikipedia:Insane Clown Posse* (Psychopathic/Island) * Wikipedia:The Isley Brothers (T-Neck /Island) J * Wikipedia:Javine Hylton * Jethro Tull* * Wikipedia:Grace Jones* K * Keane * Wikipedia:Kid Creole & The Coconuts* * The Killers * Wikipedia:King Sunny Adé* * Wikipedia:Kym Marsh* L * Wikipedia:Ladytron* * Wikipedia:Letter Kills* * Wikipedia:Local H * * Wikipedia:Ludo M * Wikipedia:Bob Marley* * Wikipedia:John Martyn* * McFly * Wikipedia:Jon McLaughlin * Wikipedia:Christina Milian* * Mika* * Wikipedia:Mikaila* * Wikipedia:Mott The Hoople* * Mona Lisa * N * Wikipedia:Nine Black Alps* * Nirvana* * Wikipedia:No Warning* * Wikipedia:Nine Inch Nails* O * Wikipedia:The Orb* P * Robert Palmer* * Wikipedia:PJ Harvey * Wikipedia:PlayRadioPlay! (Stolen Transmission/Island) * Wikipedia:PM Dawn* (Gee Street/Island) * Wikipedia:Kelly Price* (T-Neck/Island) * Pulp Q * Wikipedia:Quicksand* * Quintessence* R * Wikipedia:Lionel Richie * Wikipedia:The Rocket Summer * Wikipedia:Roxy Music* * Wikipedia:Jennifer Reneé* S * Saliva * Wikipedia:The Slits* * Wikipedia:Soup Dragons* * Sparks* * Wikipedia:Spooky Tooth* * Wikipedia:Steel Pulse* * Wikipedia:Cat Stevens* * Wikipedia:Stevie Salas* * Wikipedia:Sugababes * Wikipedia:Sum 41 T * Wikipedia:Terra Naomi* * Wikipedia:Third World* * Wikipedia:Thrice* * Thursday* * Wikipedia:Tokio Hotel * * Traffic* * Wikipedia:Twiztid* (Psychopathic/Island) * Ta'Nisha* U * Wikipedia:U2 * Utada * Wikipedia:Under the Influence of Giants V * Wikipedia:The V.I.P.'s W * Wikipedia:Tom Waits* * Wikipedia:The Wedding Present* * Wikipedia:Amy Winehouse (Island UK) * Wikipedia:Steve Winwood* Y * Wikipedia:Young Love See also * Wikipedia:Island Records Island Records fr:Artistes d'Island Records Island Records Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Island Records Category:Record labels Category:Lists of musicians Category:Lists of artists Category:Lists of recording artists Category:Artists by recording label Category:Lists of entertainers Category:Music-related lists Category:Musicians Category:Musical groups